


The Fame Monster

by screwdestinyintheface



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Drug Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fame, Los Angeles, M/M, Pining, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwdestinyintheface/pseuds/screwdestinyintheface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The worst thing about crossing a line, is when you don't know you already have..."</p><p>Dean became one of the most famous singers in the world when he was only 14 years old. Now he's 18, and settling down in LA, hoping the best for his acting career. His best friend Castiel had been with him through it all, secretly in love with the rockstar, but will Castiel let himself get dragged down when the fame monster gets ahold of Dean? Or will he be the one that manages to grip Dean tight, and raise him from perdition?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Abandoned for now.

I once was, cool as the Fonz was

But these bright lights turned me to a monster

Sorry mama, I promised it wouldn't change me

But I would've went insane had I remained the same me

Drake - Light Up

“Dean! Dean! Dean! Dean!”

It seemed impossible for the cheering to get louder when Castiel’s head started aching. The crowd of 60 000 girls was going nuts. What the hell was going on?! 

He rubbed his forehead while trying to push past the people who were freaking out. He was backstage and pulled his phone out again. He knew it wasn’t going to work, but he dialled speednumber 1 anyways. 

Walking past the band who were still lined up, ready to go on stage, Castiel put the phone to his ear. The computer voice started talking and he immediately ended the call. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Sam gave him a worried look, asking that one question without any words. Castiel sighed and shook his head once. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean!”

The cheering became even louder. Castiel walked trough the double doors towards the hallway with dressingrooms. He stood there in the middle with his phone still in his hands. People were running past each other, yelling. 

“The crowd has been waiting for an hour now!”  
“Where is he?!”  
“Has anyone found him yet?”  
“They’re going to break everything down soon!”

Castiel’s eyes were shooting back and forth when the phone in his hands suddenly started vibrating. His heart skipped a beat, but when he looked at the screen it was not the name he was hoping for. ‘Alfie’ popped up and he slid his finger over the screen to ignore the call when someone grabbed his wrist. 

“Cas!” A familiar voice said and Castiel’s head snapped up to see Bobby’s worried eyes. Just like Sam, he didn’t need any words either when Castiel just shook his head, and there went the last bit of hope in Bobby’s eyes. Bobby grabbed his hat out of frustration with both hands and shook his head steadily. 

“How did this happen?” He sighed and looked into Castiel’s blue eyes again. It was like they were the only two people living in slowmotion, the only two people who seemed to have given up. Everything around them was still playing in fast forward. People running around like a bunch of lost monkeys. 

“Do you have any idea where he might be?” Bobby’s voice asked again, with words this time, ignoring the chaos. Castiel closed his eyes and rubbed them with his hands, trying to shut off everything around him. Imagening that perfect face in front of him wasn’t difficult, and soon everything around Castiel went quiet. The face smiled at him, gave him a wink, and the only thing he could hear was that beautiful laugh. 

“Winchester! Winchester!”

Castiel’s eyes snapped open, back to reality. Bobby took one look at him and knew immediately what was going on. He hobbled away, telling everyone to calm down. Castiel heard him yell that they had one last chance before he started running himself, the other way. Where nobody would go; outside. The horrible sound of the crowd cheering got less as he jumped over one of the fences while security was trying to stop him. 

“He’s not out here, he has to be somewhere inside!” Heavy voices yelled at him, but Castiel ignored them all.

He ran for what seemed like hours until he finally saw the tourbus. He struggled to get the damned door open due to his shaking hands, but managed and ran inside. He stood there in the main room with little kitchenette, heavily panting. 

“Dean!” Only one voice called the name this time.

Silence. Slowly walking towards the back of the bus, Castiel’s heart started racing. What if he isn’t here? A soft noice from the bathroom Castiel just passed made him whirl around. His hand covered the doorknob before slowly pulling. The moment Castiel saw what was happening, his heart stopped.

‘Cause there he was. The person everyone was looking for. The person Castiel was looking for. Sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. Castiel’s eyes took in the body, from his bloody knees where his jeans were ripped to his naked upper body. His right hand was holding something near his left arm. Castiel’s eyes snapped up to his face. Dean smiled a devilish smile and before Castiel could even look or do something to stop him, he could almost hear the needle push into Dean’s arm. 

Castiel gasped loudly, realizing he had held his breath and starting panicking again, panting heavily. Dean closed his almost black eyes in pain and pleasure as the drug entered his veins. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and smiled a crooked smile at Castiel while he pulled out the needle. 

“This stuff is just as good as you are, Angel.” Dean said in a soft, husky voice, standing up slowly. “You should try it sometime, you’re way too stressed.” He added and Castiel’s sight got blurry. 

He couldn’t believe this was happening. The person he had been looking for wasn’t in this room. Neither was the person who once was his best friend, or the person he’s deeply in love with. A vague image of Dean walking towards Castiel was the last thing he saw before everything went black.


	2. C. feels special

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Castiel Novak squeeled, holding in his laughter while hiding his face with an iPad, that luckily wasn't his own. He had just ruined Dean Winchester’s hair by throwing his bottle of water in the younger guy’s face and now he was trying to take revenge. Castiel screamed while his best friend pushed him in the soft sand of the beach, straddling his waist with his full body weight. 

Four years ago this would’ve been easy. He would’ve pushed Dean’s little body off of his own without any effort, but Dean’s now 18 year old body grew a lot and all the muscles he had gained from his daily work outs and performing almost every night weren’t helping Castiel either in this situation. He heard Dean laugh while he tried to pull the iPad out of Castiel’s hands, several drops of water falling down from Dean’s soaked, now dark brown hair. 

“Forgiveness, please!” Castiel called out laughing, the iPad was finally removed from his hands and he saw Dean tilting his own bottle of water dangerously close to his face.

“Say it!” Dean’s deep voice called out, raspy because he was tired. His face was fully amused with mischievous sparks in his big, green eyes. Castiel only laughed, but screamed when he tilted the bottle more, letting only a few drops fall on his face. “Say I love you Dean!” Dean added and he pushed Castiel deeper into the sand, making it hard for him to breathe. 

“I love you Dean!” Castiel shouted and he couldn’t help the blush colouring his face bright red. He really did love him, just in a slightly different way than Dean meant. Castiel squeezed his eyes shot and covered his face with his hands, hoping Dean wouldn’t see the blush. “Now get off of me!” He said squirming under the heavy body on top of him, not succeeding. “Please?” He added, opening one of his eyes to look up at Dean through his fingers. 

A cheeky smile was crossed over his face, but the water bottle was gone. Castiel sighed in relief and couldn’t resist to look at Dean’s features for a second. His face had gotten more and more perfect over the years. His sculpted bonestructure in combination with his cute freckles and full, plump lips was amazing. 

He definitely looked older now, but he still had those huge, green, puppy dog eyes. Which he wasn’t afraid to use at any moment of the day. Sometimes Castiel felt sorry for his mother, Mary, how could you ever say no to a face like that? Maybe that’s the reason why he finally got that ’67 Impala for his 18th birthday. 

“Guys are you done?” A voice called out and Castiel snapped out of his little moment. Dean was looking at him with raised eyebrows, probably wondering why he got carried away a second ago, but Castiel quickly looked around to see Bobby Singer. He was standing a few feet away from the rest of the crew who were sitting in the sand, closer to him and Dean. “After watching the sunset we gotta get to the hotel.” The older man said and he walked back to the crew when Castiel and Dean both nodded. 

They had just gotten off the plane at LAX, and after being in East Europe for a while, they couldn’t wait to go to the beach immediately, not caring about the time and the fact that they had to get up early the next morning. They were going to be here for a while and Castiel couldn’t wait to actually settle down instead of living out of his suitcase. Kinda, since they were still going to live in hotelrooms here. 

Dean finally got off of Castiel and he watched the muscles in Dean’s left arm flex attractively as he helped his friend up. They brushed the sand off their clothes, sweatpants with a simple shirt for them both, and walked over to the small group of people they’d spend the past years with.

Castiel settled himself inbetween Sam Winchester, Dean’s little brother, who was playing around with his guitar, and his own little brother Alfie. The summer had ended and although the days in LA were still warm, it could get quite chilly in the evenings. There weren’t many times that Alfie was this quiet or actually had the patience to sit down like this with everyone, but he was probably tired from the long flight. Everyone was tired, tour had been exhausting. 

Castiel looked around the circle of people, basically her family, while his eyelids started to feel heavy. Ellen Harvelle was telling a story and everybody seemed to be listening to her as they laughed occasionally at what she said, but none of her words reached Castiel’s mind. He looked at Dean, who sat across from him. His head was placed on Benny’s shoulder, his hair still wet. Blue eyes were locked with his green eyes for a moment before Dean winked naturally and closed his eyes. 

On moments like these you could see that Dean was still that same little kid from Lawrence, Kansas. Castiel loved these moments and he unknowingly smiled at the sight. Dean looked like an exhausted young puppy who had played too long with the others. In his mind Castiel took a picture of him, he knew these moments were becoming very rare and he never wanted to forget them. Just like he never wanted to forget all the memories from the past four years, probably the best years of his life.

Castiel had met Dean through Alfie and Sam for the first time and it just clicked between them, he was the only person who was actually close to Dean’s age at that time (apart from Dean’s little brother). A year older, but that didn’t matter. It felt like they’d known each other for years. He remembered how they got best friends immediately, pranking everyone together, hanging out a lot. 

Castiel had been there during the recording of the first song, and when Dean got signed to the recordlabel. Castiel’s smile grew wider remembering 5’4 Dean bouncing around the room, too hyped to go to sleep. Even Sammy got tired of him. Castiel closed his eyes, he’d been there through all those good times, but also the worse. 

His smile faded when he thought of Dean calling him in the middle of the night, crying because he missed his dad, John and his friends back in Kansas. He remembered telling his friend that everything would be worth it in the end and that same night was the first time Dean told Castiel he loved him. That same night Castiel realized he was _in_ love with his best friend and he has been, ever since that night.

“Three… Two… One…” Everybody cheered after the countdown and as Castiel opened his eyes, he saw the sun drowning in the ocean. Short after, everybody was standing up, gathering their stuff in the dark as Bobby was already on the phone to arrange a van to bring them to the hotel. Castiel was left on the soft sand and he refused to get up, earning a slap on the back of his head.

“Get up Cas, we’re leaving!” said Alfie’s voice loudly. Castiel mumbled something back and raised himself on his feet. He stretched himself and ran a hand through his dark hair before realizing everybody was already halfway back, so he sprinted after them with the last energy he had. Castiel eyed Dean with jealousy when he caught up with them. Benny was carrying him on his back, Dean’s arms hanging lifelessly around his neck. He was fast asleep. He got way too big for this and Benny was obviously struggling a little bit, which made it even cuter. 

When you saw him like this he wasn’t Dean Winchester the teen heart throb, followed around by paparazzi. He wasn’t that guy on stage, singing his heart out. And right now he definitely wasn’t that guy that had developed the habit of taking random fans on his tourbus, only to come out half an hour later with that same lazy look of happiness on his face, unknowingly breaking Castiel’s heart into little pieces everytime. Still, he smiled when Dean’s eyes opened a little bit, looking at him half awake.

“Sweet dreams, Angel.” His voice said softly, loud enough for only Castiel to hear. He smiled wider instantly at Dean’s words. He was the only one who ever called him ‘Angel’, and he loved it. It made him feel _special_.


End file.
